Pretty Words of Reassurance
by thorin smoakenshield
Summary: "Their ear-piercingly loud surroundings fell silent as the archer's head spun and the couple was enveloped in their self-made serenity." Near-death experiences can lead to some pretty interesting things. Two-Shot. Spitfire/WallArt. T for language. R&R.
1. Part One

**Author's Note:** _Yep. I'm a Spitfire/WallArt shipper. I'm too obsessed _with this shownot_ to write fanfiction about it. Anyways, I have no idea where this came from. It just kind of found itself in my Moleskine and I felt the need to type it up and post it. Well, enjoy! And please review. There will be a Part Two to this story, so make sure to look for the next addition. Thanks! _

_I'm really sorry if the characters aren't exactly themselves. Given the circumstances of the story, I think they still retain their personalities. This is my first _Young Justice_ fanfiction, so consider this a test run. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Young Justice_. If I did, WallArt would be a thing by now. And this show would not be made for children._

…

The explosion had been larger than any member of the team had anticipated.

What had begun as a simple covert mission to investigate the possible new headquarters of Venom manufacturers, a shady warehouse in the middle of nowhere in Canada, had taken a turn for the worst after Superboy's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of an explosive, ticking and ready to detonate. The clone stopped in his tracks, rigid, at the familiar rhythm of the weapon. Miss Martian, reading his mind, bellowed a warning before her voice was drowned out by a fiery eruption that engulfed the dark building in flames.

The team had scrambled for the exits memorized from the intricate blueprints of their destination provided by Batman before their mission, but to little avail. Only Miss Martian and Robin had successfully made it out of the warehouse before the explosive detonated and the structure caught fire. Miss Martian released a strangled scream and began flying back towards the blaze just as a large piece of debris that had blocked the North Entrance was sent flying away and a battered and ash-covered Superboy emerged; Aqualad, unconscious, slung over his shoulder.

She paused and fell to the ground on shaky legs before running to Superboy and throwing her arms around his neck, a slightly awkward action considering Aqualad's position on her boyfriend's back. Neither said a word as he returned her embrace, and ensconced her with thick and wobbly arms. They then broke apart, and Miss Martian began inspecting Aqualad's condition, murmuring quietly to him and gently prodding at the boy. Besides the injuries he had sustained from the intense heat inside, it had appeared that he had also been struck on the head. A nasty welt on his scalp only confirmed this.

"Did you see Kid Flash or Artemis?" Robin called to Superboy over the crackling of flames behind the heroes.

"I had seen Artemis head towards the East Exit before the explosion," Superboy gasped out, voice weak from smoke inhalation. "But I saw no sign of Kid. I thought he was next to Aqualad by the West Exit, but when I saved him, KF was nowhere to be seen." With that, Superboy placed their leader down next to Miss Martian beneath a tree before collapsing on the other side of the girl.

"What should we do? Either of them could very well be out by now, and going back in there could be a huge risk," Miss Martian addressed to Robin. The Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed in thought behind his mask.

"Miss M," he turned to his teammate. "Survey the area for any sign of KF or Artemis. If the two aren't out yet, we'll wait a bit and then try to search for them again." Robin turned back to the warehouse as Miss Martian took to the sky. "I'm already down two teammates. I can't afford to lose any more."

The next few moments passed slowly and consisted of Superboy's uneven breathing, Aqualad's sleep-induced silence, and Robin's furious attempts to contact the speedster and his arching counterpart through the team's communicators. Miss Martian's voice suddenly infiltrated the temporary leader's mind.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Artemis and Kid telepathically and have had no luck. But I just flew over the East Wing and received a very faint signal from Artemis." She paused. "She's weak, but she's alive!" Her voice rose with joy at the prospect that her friend was still among the living, and Robin sighed with relief.

"And Kid?" His voice was hopeful.

She hesitated before responding. "…I still don't have a reading from him."

Robin closed his eyes tightly. "The building could collapse soon, and right now it would be way too risky to send someone in there after them." He glanced at Aqualad and Superboy, unconscious and breathing heavily. "Especially in our current condition. Is there any way that you can contact Artemis? Maybe direct her to the nearest exit?"

The heroine bit her lip. "The current mental connection I share with her is extremely weak at the moment. I can sense her presence on my signal, but can't exactly access her mind."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait until Artemis' signal dies out?" Superboy cut in angrily. "We don't even know if Kid is alive. But if he dies it won't be because we didn't do anything to help him! Either of them!" He sat up to re-enter the fray, but was stopped by a now-awake Aqualad.

"Superboy, wait. You may be extremely strong, but we still don't know the extent of your powers. If that building collapses while you're in it, you could be seriously injured. Plus, re-entering the building could destabilize it and cause it to come down even faster. And by the sound of it, you seem to have inhaled a large quantity of smoke. It would not be smart to attempt saving your teammates, no matter how honorable the thought is."

Before Superboy could respond, the incomplete team was joined by Miss Martian. "Aqualad's right. We're all concerned over Kid Flash and Artemis' safety, but we also need to cautious of our own." She smiled sadly at the clone before her features turned grim once more. "At this point, all we can do is wait and hope that those two make it out all right." Aqualad nodded and Robin mumbled in reluctant agreement while Superboy stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and turned back to the fiery scene before them.

"I will kill that idiot if he lets him and Artemis die in there," Robin grumbled in a frustrated tone.

And with that, the team waited.

…

When Artemis finally came around from her half-conscious, explosion-induced state, she almost wished she hadn't. Her entire body ached, and as she took in a deep smoke-filled breath, realized that half of her ribs must have been broken. Awkwardly, the blonde attempted to roll over, looking for her bow, and collapsed under her weight; limbs screaming in protest. A pitiful whimper escaped her lips as her head pounded, and Artemis fell back to the floor on her side, spotting her bow several feet away.

Lying even further was a crumpled pile of red and yellow that the archer realized could only be Kid Flash. Artemis gasped, and was reminded of her broken ribs by a sharp jab above her abdomen, before she began slowly dragging herself to his form. The task took what felt like hours, tedious and painful. As she inched forward, panting shakily, a large portion of the roof fell to her right. She rolled away, surprised, and immediately regretted it as her ribs cracked, head ached, and muscles burned.

The warehouse was collapsing.

Internally panicking, Artemis crawled faster towards Kid Flash, clenching her teeth and ignoring the searing pain festering in and over her body. Momentary relief flooded over her as she came to the speedster's side. But as the building cracked loudly above her head, the sentiment was washed away.

Artemis groaned and raised herself into a half-sitting position above her teammate. Though unconscious, he seemed to be in better shape than the heroine, with no external injuries besides several cuts dotting his boyish features and a series of larger gashes on his chest and limbs. She carefully turned his face to hers (cautious in case he had obtained a neck injury) and began patting his cheek gently.

"Kid. Kid, wake up." Her voice came out in a raspy whisper, and she turned her head to cough heavily into her shoulder. When her respiratory fit subsided, she lowered herself onto her elbow, no longer able to hold herself up so broadly. "Please, KF," Artemis pleaded. Part of her was glad that her teammate and nuisance was unable to hear how desperate she sounded, while the other wished he would just wake the hell up. She realized then that her cheeks were damp. Whether they were glossed with tears, sweat, or blood, Artemis wasn't sure.

Under any other circumstances, the archer would have been flustered at their proximity. Propped on her elbow, her face was only inches from his. But rather than laying in the quiet meadow the team sometimes played ultimate Frisbee in near base between missions near base, or the shore of the beach beside Mount Justice, their bodies were broken and sprawled over the hard concrete of a sketchy warehouse, about to fall at any moment. And instead of Artemis' cheeks burning with an embarrassed blush, her entire body felt as if it was roasting from the flames that surrounded them. Disbelievingly, she decided she'd rather be stuck in a romantic situation with Kid _Mouth_ than suffering from her current misfortune.

In one last attempt to awaken Kid Flash, she rested her palm against the side of his face, and brushed his cheek with her thumb, leaving an ashy smudge beneath his cracked goggles. "_Wally._"

Then Artemis laid her head on his chest, attempting to blink the blurriness in her eyes away before finally settling on closing them. At least she wasn't going to die alone. It was a selfish thought, she knew, but Artemis was scared. She was afraid of dying. She was afraid of leaving behind the people she loved, however few they were. She was afraid of leaving Earth, only to be greeted by the fiery gates of hell for all of her past misdeeds. She was bat-shit _terrified_.

And although he wasn't awake to comfort her with pretty words of reassurance and false hope, Artemis was glad that Wally was present.

Another portion of the roof fell some feet away from the couple, and Artemis squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and burrowed her pounding head into Wally's neck.

'_Fuck. This is it. _This_ is the fucking end. No going out in a blaze of glory, dying to save thousands, defeating the enemy in the end. _No_. Instead I'm going to be crushed to death by a sketchy warehouse.' _The glum and bitter realization may as well of kicked her in her broken ribs._ 'Hell, I hope Batman doesn't give Mom the news. He can be a bit of a prick when it comes to touchy stuff. Black Canary or Green Arrow should tell her. Maybe together. Yeah that'd work. _Shit! _Who's going to help Mom get over the ledge where the sidewalk and the wheelchair ramp to our building meet? Damn, and Dad will know that she's on her own…who knows what that bastard will do to her. At least Wally won't have this problem. His family must be relatively normal. And – Oh shit, his family. His fucking family. His parents are going to be heartbroken. And Robin will be – the team! Oh fuck, the team, the team, the team! They got out okay, _right_? I mean they had to have. Over half of them have powers and Robin is, well, Robin is Robin. …They won't be a team anymore. Not without me and, admittedly, Kid. Who's going to teach M'gann how to cook a traditional Vietnamese meal, and tell Conner what flowers to get her? And play chess with Kaldur, and pull Black Ops all-nighters with Rob after his best friend dies? Kal can't play to save his life, _literally_, and Con will just end up breaking the X-Box, and M'gann will –'_

Suddenly, Artemis' worried thoughts were interrupted by what felt like a hand, resting firmly on the back of her neck, gently toying with the elastic holding her blood and sweat-matted locks in a firm ponytail. She jerked her head up – a bit too quickly, she realized as her vision became dizzy – and was greeted by Wally's bright green eyes and a tired smile.

"Hey, Beautiful." He smirked. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She released a breathy and relieved laugh before mustering up whatever strength she had left and slapping his arm. "Ouch! Even critically wounded you pack a punch," he muttered, rubbing his bruised appendage as Artemis slithered off him and onto the floor beside the boy, cringing at its warmth.

She felt his fingers weave around hers, familiar and reminiscent of the time they'd spent in Bialya, before he hoisted himself above her, reversing their roles. Artemis blinked rapidly, unsure if this was still reality or if she had died and God had been merciful, and granted her a kind afterlife. "Wha-what…_what are you doing_?" She whispered shakily.

Wally's smirk only broadened as he leaned in closer to the girl. "Getting us out of here," he replied cockily. "Unless you'd like to stick around." She attempted to raise her hand to hit him once more but let it fell back to her side at his next statement. "But just in case; I'm not dying with any regrets."

True to his nature, his lips met hers so quickly; Artemis' foggy mind became even more disoriented. Their ear-piercingly loud surroundings fell silent as the archer's head spun and the couple was enveloped in their self-made serenity. The warehouse and the fire within it fell away, and Wally and Artemis basked in the glory of the few moments of relief they had experienced the entire evening.

As quickly as the kiss was initiated, it was over. Artemis was greeted by Wally's cheeky grin once more as he hovered above her. More light-headed and breathless than before, she blinked and her pain-dusted features contorted with confusion.

"And if we make it out?" Her voice feebly questioned. She thought she felt him chuckle silently, shaking gently above her.

"Then I'll blame this whole series of events on your explosion-induced dementia, and probably tease you for dreaming about me during so," he replied matter-of-factly and began to pull himself onto his feet.

Artemis closed her eyes, as a small smile formed on her lips. "Just shut up and run us out of here, Baywatch." In one fluid movement, the speedster scooped his battered companion into his arms, where she nestled against his chest quite comfortably, and turned to the exit they had failed to get to earlier.

"Cuddling?" He teased as he adjusted her in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck for the second time that night.

"Hey, dementia, remember?" Her sleepy voice responded, a smile evident in her tone.

Wally positioned himself in his familiar running stance, and took off as the roof crumbled and his mind raced as fast as his feet.

…

**Author's Note:** _A lot of love and work went into this. I hope the characters were themselves and you found this worthy of your time! Please remember to review and don't forget to look for Part Two of this story. There shall be resolution._


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note:** _So, umm, everybody else saw the beauty that was the new _Young Justice_ episode, right? It was GLORIOUS. Oh my God, so many Spitfire moments. My heart couldn't take it. If they're that cute just being friendly to each other, imagine when they're actually together. I had two of my best friends over (one of which is writing her own WallArt story edited by moi. Her name's Spitfire047) to watch the episode and we sat on my couch fangirling. I'm talking full-out squealing, linking hands, and 'awwwwww!'-ing like crazy people._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and placed alerts on this story and myself as an author. YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS._

_I was hoping to have this chapter up on, like, Wednesday, but then schoolwork decided to get all up in my grill and I got a social life. Zumba may have also played a tiny role in this as well. Which equals no time for writing. Figures I wouldn't have it up until the next week. Anyways, here's the second and final part to this story. I hope to write some more Spitfire/general Young Justice stories, so do look out for those if you'd like. I've got a couple prompts and ideas already._

_My tumblr is posted on my profile, so feel free to check that out, by the way. _

_Enjoy! And please review! I absolutely love reviews. They make my day._

…

Running on a sprained ankle was tricky. Running on a sprained ankle at an impossibly fast velocity while trying to carry a critically injured teammate and her giant, cumbersome bow was even trickier. Doing it while attempting to maneuver out of a burning building as several tons of steel and cement threatened to bury you alive?

Wally had to admit, it took the cake.

As soon as Artemis was tucked safely into his arms, the speedster took off towards the East Exit of the warehouse, grabbing her bow from the floor and resting it over her presumably sleeping form along the way.

He came to the threshold in a matter of seconds, slowed down only by his wounded ankle and swerving in chaotic patterns to avoid the portions of the roof that fell in his path. After adjusting Artemis' position in his grasp, albeit a bit clumsily, Wally kicked the door forcefully. His ankle screamed with protest, but Wally only grit his teeth and ignored the throbbing pain in his leg as he attempted to open it again and again. Finally, after his fourth attempt and several sickening cracks in his bones, the door complied and opened with a metallic screech, barely audible over the hero and his companion's noisy surroundings.

Wally bolted from the confinement and tumbled onto crisp, Autumn-bathed grass as his ankle finally gave out and the warehouse did as well. He threw himself over Artemis' limp form as the structure behind him collapsed like a tower of playing cards and loose bits of debris assaulted them. Her breath, warm, soft, and slow, seeped through the material of his costume and tickled his neck, silently reassuring Wally that she was still with him.

His grin was still present as a hysterical Miss Martian landed beside him and began fretting over the couple's condition. "Wally! I mean – _hello, Meg-Miss Martian_ – Kid!" She ran towards him and he sat up beside Artemis before he was engulfed in a hug. "Thank goodness you made it out all right! We were all so worried!" Normally he'd respond to her embrace with gusto, but for whatever reason, he only wrapped his arms around her shoulders loosely and promptly let go. Later he'd blame his lack of affection towards the Martian because of tired arms from carrying Artemis and her 'heavy-ass bow' to safety. She smiled at him as she kneeled over Artemis, turning her attention fully to the blonde.

"Did everybody else get out okay?" His mind flashed to Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy as he whipped his head back to the wreckage, imaging his friends in situations similar to the one he'd just escaped.

"Mmm," she mumbled and nodded hastily, absorbed in checking Artemis' pulse. "They're on their way to us now. They were waiting by the North Entrance while I surveyed the area for you two. I summoned the bioship as soon as I spotted you. Figured at least one of you would need immediate medical attention." She lifted Artemis' top to examine the rest of her torso. Wally turned his head away, but not before glancing at the ugly green and purple tone her skin had taken. "Looks like I was right," she murmured with a furrowed brow.

Miss Martian pulled Artemis' costume back in to place as the trio was joined by Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad. "KF! Artemis!" Robin charged to his best friend and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "That was a close call in there. What took you so long, Slowpoke?" He smirked and Wally smiled wistfully, ignoring the jab. His gaze then turned to Artemis, who had begun to stir as Superboy gently picked her up, cautious of her injuries, to carry her to the bioship. It landed gracefully beside Miss Martian and Aqualad, speaking with solemn faces, and came out of camouflage mode.

His eyes trailed after Superboy as he responded. "Oh, you know. Just being my _dashing_ self," he was interrupted by Robin elbowing him for his bad pun before continuing. "And saving our long-range marksmen."

He heard her half-conscious, disbelieving snort from halfway to the bioship.

…

"Perhaps we should leave and return when she awakens."

"I'm with Kaldur on this one. She's been out for almost two days."

"I know, I know! I just want to talk to her…make sure she's okay."

"And I'm positive that Black Canary will alert us when she does, M'gann." A feminine sigh came in response.

"Okay. You're right, Kaldur." There was a pause. "Oh! I should whip up a batch of brownies! They're Artemis' favorite." Some shuffling ensued. "Come on, Conner. You can crack the eggs!" A door opened and closed, and the room, or _wherever_ _the hell_ Artemis was, felt emptier.

"Told you they were a couple," said a smug voice.

"Yes, your suspicions were proven correct…as were everyone else's."

"Except Kid Oblivious over here." The voice chuckled as what sounded like a scuffle briefly broke out.

"_Dude_! Not fair. I picked up on Megs and Conner right after the cave got attacked!" Artemis's eyes flickered open beneath her blankets as _his_ voice became audible, before they fluttered shut again.

"It took our team's base of operation getting destroyed by our reprogrammed den mother for you to realize that you didn't stand a chance with Megan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry not all of us are raised by the world's greatest detective," he bit out sarcastically. "I'm also sorry not all of us have hit puberty yet." This garnered a punch, Artemis assumed, from his gruff 'oomph.'

"And yet I still get more action than you."

"Enough. I think we have all received enough 'action' over the past few days." Immature teenaged snickering followed the speaker's statement. "Robin, we still have yet to debrief our last mission with Batman. I will need your assistance."

"Fine," the Boy Wonder sighed. "You might want to clear out too, Wally. I'm sure you're the last thing Artemis wants to see when she wakes up."

"No way. I'm waiting so that Artemis can thank me for saving her life when she wakes up." It took all of Artemis' willpower not to throw the pillow her head currently rested on at Wally.

With a snicker and amused "good luck with that," Artemis and her 'savior' were left alone. She pulled back the thin white blankets that covered her in warmth and blinked as her surroundings came into sight. Wincing as the shockingly bright Medical Bay of Mount Justice greeted the patient, she turned her attention to the boy lounging on the cot opposite of hers dressed in civilian clothing.

He offered a goofy smile as her eyes made contact with his. Artemis scowled before raising an arched blonde eyebrow. "So what exactly am I thanking you for? Jostling my broken ribs picking me up, or tripping and falling on top of me on the way out of the warehouse?"

Wally's face immediately soured before he responded, voice thick with sarcasm. "Nice to see you too, Sleeping Beauty. Or would Rapunzel be a more accurate name?" He pondered the question, staring at the loose gold locks that fell over her shoulders and glided down her back. She absentmindedly twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Never mind. What am I thinking; calling _you _a princess, Mother Gothel?"

"The fact that you basically just admitted to watching _Tangled_ is embarrassing enough without my assistance. Nice going, Kid." Artemis smirked and attempted to sit up in bed, gasping sharply as her torso ached with a dull pain.

In a flash, Wally was at her side, gently pushing the stubborn archer back into her pillows. "Honestly I should be the one congratulating you. Six broken ribs, a concussion, minor internal bleeding, and that particularly nasty gash on your right leg…just the cherry on top." He fell into the hard, plastic chair at her bedside and rested his feet on the edge of her cot, careful not to disturb her. Artemis noticed an ACE Wrap around his ankle peek out from under the hemline of his jeans.

"Me? What's the matter, Wall-Man? Your super-healing abilities as slow as your love life?" She nodded at the dressing and Wally lightly tapped her leg with a tennis-shoe clad foot. Artemis made a face and attempted to scoot away, only to grimace in displeasure as her body ached and remain stationary.

"Hey! This ankle helped save your life. Not only did I have to run on it, while it was _sprained_, but I also had to kick a metal door _four _times to get it to open! All while carrying you and your heavy-ass bow around. I suggest you lay of off Megan's brownies," he huffed and crossed his arms. Artemis narrowed her gray-blue orbs.

"I suggest you pull a 'Red Arrow' and gain some upper body strength," she retorted hotly.

"And I did not fall on you! My ankle gave out, and I, being the phenomenal and selfless hero that I am," he paused and Artemis rolled her stormy eyes before he continued, "used my body to shield your own from the wreckage. Or did you forget that crucial detail?"

Artemis ignored his tangent and looked down at her Justice League-themed Band-Aid-adorned hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and began playing the events of the mission back in her mind.

'_I remember…entering the warehouse with the team…investigating the North Wing…M'gann's panicked warning…seeing the fear plastered on everyone's faces…running…a violent blast…the cracking of my ribs…my head slamming against the floor…coming to…spotting Wally…crawling to hell and back to get to him…his pathetic state…accepting death…the desperation…the relief that came just moments after…his sweet words…and-and…oh._ That.'

Realization donned upon Artemis as her cheeks grew warm and she felt it difficult to look Wally in the eyes. Slowly she turned her head to face him. His glare softened as he took in her blank expression and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the archer.

"I-I'm…umm…thank you," she stuttered quietly. Artemis was almost as bad at showing gratitude as she was apologizing. Almost.

Clearly taken aback at her words and sudden change of heart, Wally questioned back just as unsurely, "Uh, what?" He blinked.

"You heard me!" The hard edge to her husky voice returned and Wally flinched. Guiltily, Artemis breathed out and her voice softened once again. "I mean, in the warehouse…you went out of your way to save me. So, well, thanks." Artemis flicked her hair over her shoulder and stared at him crossly, daring him to disagree.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." He blinked. Too quickly. '_Liar_.'

"I was halfway to the East Exit when the bomb went off. I know I saw you next to Kaldur and Conner on the other side of the building, in the other direction; near the West Exit. M'gann and Robin had must have made it out by then. I was the only one separated from the rest of the group still in the warehouse, until _you_ ran over to presumably try and save me." He blanched in response.

"I did not! I was…you're crazy!" Wally continued to sputter out poor excuses until Artemis raised her hand and silenced him.

"Oh, so you just decided to run several hundred feet to the exit opposite of the one near you as an explosive threatened to go off at any moment for kicks and giggles?" She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Con and Kal can back up my argument too. And don't even get me started on what you did after I finally woke you up–"

"Artemis," he stopped her. "You sustained a very serious head injury during the mission," Wally began calmly. His voice became slightly more tight; another sign of fibbing. "Do you realize how delusional you sound right now? I mean, first you insist that I risked my _fine_ ass to save you, and now you accuse me of _kissing_ you."

Jackpot.

Artemis smirked, and her voice came out superficially sweet. "Smooth, Baywatch. Really." She paused, readying to bask in the glory of her conquest to come. "But…I didn't mention a _thing_ about you kissing me." Wally paled under his freckles and began mentally recapping their conversation, horror coming over his face as he realized she was right. Artemis leaned in closer to him, ignoring her injuries – for rubbing this in Wally's face felt sweeter than any broken rib could ever hurt – and whispered teasingly, "Any regrets?"

Wally's face reddened and his lips formed a thin line as he lifted himself from his uncomfortable seat. "Only not leaving you behind," he sighed, unable to look her in the eyes. She couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm going to leave now before you begin firing your verbal ammunition at me. Or use your IV stand to bash my skull in," he stated dejectedly, similar to how he reacted when Artemis had learned his name in Bialya. She grinned at the memory.

The speedster began towards the exit of the Medical Bay at an unnaturally slow pace for him, before Artemis called out his name. She realized just how hoarse her voice was from disuse and frowned. He turned around with his hands held out defensively, half-expecting her to fire an arrow from a bow kept under her blankets. Her pleasant expression returned.

"You realize you're taking me out as soon as I get discharged from here, right?" She settled against her pillows with the prompt.

"Oh I am, am I?" A small smile formed over Wally's lips.

"Damn straight. If you think you can sweep me off my feet with a distraught kiss on the floor of some shoddy, flaming warehouse, you've got another thing coming." She turned her head to her side, recounting her memory of the mission. "I can hardly remember it anyway. But what really bums me out is that the same goes for getting carried by Conner," she added regretfully. Wally made a face at this before shaking his head and smirking.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll bring you somewhere nice and cliché." He turned to leave a pleased Artemis once more before. "Oh, and wear your hair down. It suits you. Softens your glare." Wally faced her again as her face contorted into an expression reserved almost exclusively for him. "See what I mean?"

The pillow Artemis had contemplated using as a trajectory earlier before became exactly that, and hit the wall beside the doorframe Wally currently leaned in with a loud 'thud.'

"Oh just go and get me brownie or something!" She adjusted her blankets, still staring at him heatedly. Wally grinned sheepishly before preparing to bolt for the kitchen for her confection.

"All ready on it, Beautiful."

THE END.

…

**Author's Note:** _Dear God, this is finally finished. I like how this story ended, I honestly do, but then I read all the other great Spitfire fics by other fantastic authors and I wonder what I'm doing with my life. Anyway, I guess I'll just have to keep working at it, huh? _ _This fandom is absolutely inspiring and immensely talented._

_Please don't forget to review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and all that jazz! _

_Again, my tumblr is posted on my profile so do check that out._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
